Is a stranger always strange
by Annesi
Summary: Ed runs into a girl who seems normal at first, but the more he's around her, the more she shows her freakishly akward past. A update and revised version of my story from January. Sorry for taking so long!


**A/N Ok, this is a full metal alchemist Fan fiction I started writing. I've actually had this idea in my head for a year now, but I'm gonna release it here.**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, and I don't plan on trying to steal anything. I'm not trying to sell this story so please don't sue me, it would be a waste of time.( If you sued me, you wouldn't get a heck of alot, I'm so broke, you'd find more money in your trash bins..seriously...). K, now that we got that out the way. Phew, lets go to my over exaggerated story, see I love to write, but I exaggerate the hell out of everything.

Ok, the actual full metal alchemist fan fiction is in the next journal entry, but bare with me and read this too. If you like Al, sorry, but he's a drunk in my story. A super drunk!  
If you like winry, sorry, Ed is not to interested in her, but maybe at the end? Oops, that's me just talking to much!!!  
This is not a freakin Mary sue, got that? Not a Mary sue!!!I have better things to do than be in love with a drawing, geez!S.P..  
My characters are soo OOC, but I love it, and I'm gonna keep doing it, sorry.

**I don't use weird un english words like**

**Dobe: Loser.( Translation)**

**Baka: Idiot.( Translation)**

**Ja Nee!!: Whatever the hell that means... seriously, who knows what that means?.( Not a translation, you baka...I'm kidding.)**

**Beojo bo bo: I know by now, you're probably lost.( Not a translation, you dobe... ok,ok, no more joking around, I promise)**

**Because I use only english, you'll be happy to know you can acturally read my fic without going to an online translator.**

**Is a stranger always strange?**

Edward flexed his hand. After all this time he still Didn't manage to get his arm back, even if he did get Al's body back, so what, it still wasn't helping him. For years he had this metal arm, and it's been so long he forgot why a real arm should be any better. As he laid in the bed, He pondered about the events of the next day, come to think of it, everyday was a struggle, so there was nothing to look forward to.

He had been single all his life. Winry, was just a friend who pestered him all the time. He couldn't see himself falling in love with her. She was cute, but so annoying. He took in a smooth soothing breath to make himself relax, and his eyes slowly closed as he felt his body try to slip away to a peaceful slumber.

(Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

Edwards eyes snapped open, and at 1:00 AM he was a bit suspicious having to approaching the door. Disappointed, he sat up and brushed his golden hair out of his face. With a yawn, he made an attempt to crawl out of bed only to stumble and hit the floor. Finally, he managed to crawl to the window, slowly creeping on his hands and knees to make sure there would be no more accidents.

When he reached the window he stood up slowly and peered outside. There stood a girl with black hair, a form fitting white hoodie, some blue jeans, and a small bag. He wanted to go downstairs and see her better, but his mind refrained from that. She looked innocent, but she was still a stranger. Acting on his brain, he unlocked the latch and pulled the window open." Up here!" He shouted. The girl broke her concentration from the door and was now looking up and focused on Edward. She was very nervous and shaky looking, as if she was running out of time." Please hear me out, I've gotten myself into some real trouble and just need somewhere to sit for a while." she shouted." Look, it'll only be for a few hours, it's one something now so I'll be out at like...seven." She continued.

Ed made a funny face. ' Is this girl kidding?'

He thought for a minute, then shook his head." No." he shouted, " And anyway, doing things like that is dangerous. Don't you know I could be some kind of pervert or something?"

She lowered her head in disappointment and wrapped her arms around herself. Looking at her he couldn't help but ask," Why are you outside knocking on people's doors so late, don't you know people are trying to sleep?" He scratched his head and leaned over, waiting for a reply.

" I have no where to go." she pleaded. " And it's so cold."

" You're young, shouldn't you be at home or something?" He said folding his arms. He was already tired of talking to her. He just wanted to lye down in his warm bed.

" I just want to lay down in my warm bed." He said carelessly.

The girl lifted an eyebrow. ' The nerve of this guy, saying that, knowing I'm standing out in the cold..' She thought with a crunchy look on her face.

By this time Edward was deep with feelings of tiredness and a heavy head. It was probably because he was so tired, the thought of inviting a complete stranger in his house didn't seem so bad. She did look helpless, and she did say she would only be there for about 6 hours." Maybe everything will be fine" he thought to himself.

After about 3 minutes of thinking to himself he finally made his choice. " Hold on, let me put on some clothes." He shouted.

' Yes!' She clapped softly while doing a happy dance in her head. ' At least I have somewhere to go tonight... even if he is a jerk... '

He walked to the closet looking for something to wear." A robe should be fine, I'll just put some pants on under them." he said to himself. " Don't wanna go answering the door with just my boxers on, she might think I'm a perv."

Being a pervert was something he never wanted to be, or be thought of. It was kind of like his drunken brother, when he thought of it. Al would always go drinking by the bar at night and turn into a super womanizer. Still, being a womanizer is better than being a pervert by far.

After putting on his clothes he headed down the stairs and promptly to the door. As he reached for the door he felt a rush go through his body. His heart sped up and his face felt hot. He knew exactly what it was. He was nervous.

He pulled his hand back and refrained from opening the door. ' If I feel nervous about something, that means I shouldn't do it...right?'

He shook his head. " I've gotta stop being so paranoid. It's just a girl. A normal teenage girl." He said calmly.

' Yea right you perv.' He rambled to himself in his mind.' You better not even look at this girl funny, and if you peep at her breast...oho, you'll be the perv of the century.'

Edward shrugged off his weird thoughts. He didn't know why, but he always had little retarded thoughts going on in his head while he was in la la land. He had to get a grip. He put his hands together and prayed he wouldn't go to la la land while this girl was talking to him. It always happened when he talked to Winry.

He opened the door and let the girl in, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

" Finally" She smiled. She stepped in releasing his hand off the door and closing it for him.

" Don't think I'm some freaky person...OK?" she said sitting down her bag.

Edward stared at her, not sure what to think or say." OK, come right in and take complete control of my house. Close my doors for me, and hey, while you're at it, ask who is it when someone knocks..." he started. Then something caught his eye. He notice she was wearing a diamond necklace. It was pure gold molded into the shape of a heart with diamonds embedded in the sides and a ruby heart in the middle. It was definitely catchy, either she was rich, or she was a thief.

" That necklace looks nice." he said.

" Oh, this old thing" she blush." my boyfriend got it for me a year ago.". She tucked the necklace into her hoodie, and looked around." So, what was your name?"

" You can call me Ed." He said, still trying to avoid eye contact.

" OK Ed..." She said looking around his house.

" Whats your name?' He said, glancing at her every now and then.

She glanced at her necklace. Then looked at him." You can call me Diamond."

" Diamond..." Ed said Disappointingly.

" Yea what's wrong?" Her voice pathetic and squeaky.

" Well, If you happen to steal something from me and I call the police, What do you expect me to say; I don't know officer, she didn't tell me her real name, but she did say that her nickname was Diamond."

She looked disappointed." You'll just have to trust me like I'll have to trust you."

He didn't know what it was, but for a minute, she made him feel like everything was OK. He decided that arguing over a name would just be a waste of time, and for now he'll just have to take her advice and trust her. It was hard to trust a girl who he knew absolutely nothing about. He did know somethings though. That her name was Diamond, she didn't have any place to go, and she was young enough to make him look like a perv.

Edward led Diamond into the living room so she could sit down. She seemed at bit uneasy and fretful. Her eyes focused on him, and then slowly focused on his metal arm. She couldn't help but stare, it seemed so creepy.

She finally decided that she would break the silence, and the best way to do that would be to make conversation. She leaned forward and squinted." I don't mean to be funny, and I don't mean to be rude, but is that a metal arm?!"

Surprised, Edward looked at his hand and moved the metal fingers with a frown." a few years ago I did something bad...and this is how I had to pay for it."

She covered her mouth. " They cut your arm off?"

He stared silently, then replied, " Yea something like that."

She shook her head. " You know they can go to prison for things like that."

" Yes but, this is something different..." He said, he was beginning to get upset.

"You're OK with that?" She said ignorantly, " Wow, you're really creepy... in a way.."

Edward lowered his eyebrows. She was really ignorant. ' No wonder she doesn't have a place to go... ingrate.'

Edward crossed his hands behind his neck. " Have you ever wondered why no one let you in their house?"

" Nope, " She said while going through her bag," I don't really care, being as I'm in a nice warm house right now..."

Edward sighed heavily. Maybe he was over reacting a bit. He had to admit, his metal arm was kind of creepy. He couldn't blame her for that. His metal arm could be the reason she'd never be a fan girl of his.

" This fucking metal arm!" He shouted.

She looked at him surprised, then smiled. " I knew you weren't OK with it, you still care what people think about it."

He calmed down a bit by looking at the warmness and understanding in her face.

" Maybe just a little..." He said embarrassed. At this point, he didn't even want to look at her. Why did he care what she thought?

" I was only kidding, you don't look creepy at all. If someone was trying to hurt me, you could probably knock the teeth out their mouth. I could feel safe around you." She said more seriously.

Edward put on a small smirk and was able to look at her again. " well, yes I could, couldn't I?..."

Diamond smiled." Does it get rusty?"

"Yea it does...its metal." he said." Luckily for me there's this girl I know, and she fixes it right up for me when I break it and stuff. She's pretty amazing."

Diamond suddenly wasn't focused on his words anymore. The thought of him talking about another female was very uninteresting." yea, I'm so sure..." she thought.

" So have you ever had sex with her?" She jumped to the question.

Ed jumped out of his chair. " How old are you!" He demanded.

" 17, but I'm about to be 18 in like some months, so..." she said.

"If you don't mind me asking, that necklace you were wearing was so nice and it seems like your boyfriend is not poor. So why didn't you just go to him?" he questioned.

"Well, the truth is he's not my boyfriend anymore I just still call him that. He used to call me his little diamond, and that's when he got me this necklace. He was my first, but after I lost my virginity to him, I was no longer his little diamond...I was just his little rhinestone." she sighed.

"No" He said in disbelief." That's horrible"

"No, what's horrible is the way my family treats me, when they found out about it they treated me like some slut." She said, getting more into the conversation

"aw...you're breaking my heart..." he said with even more interest." why do you keep such a bad memory around your neck?"

"Because..." she said. She had to think about it.' Why do I keep this bad memory around my neck?' she thought. '...Oh yea, that's right.'

" Because it's a freaking diamond necklace d'oh!." she shouted.

Edward shrunk to the size of a mini midget..."I just asked a question... Jeez".


End file.
